ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as the Vladats from the planets Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source, Lord Transyl, back to life by using the immense magical power he stole from the Alpha Rune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with pale skin, green eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill. He wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features green eyes, and his head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. Whampire also has green flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Whampire's Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. In his bat form, Whampire becomes a small black ball with wings of the same color and size. A miniature version of his face is on the front of his body. While burning in sunlight in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Whampire's clothes seem to burn off first, leaving his skin, now grey from the sun, exposed before he himself burns. Powers and Abilities TVSB182.PNG|Corruptura Projectiles TVSB230.PNG|Prehensile Feet TEoaE (637).png|Flight BaDGtA51 (448).png|Bat Transformation TVSB175.PNG|Infrared Vision TEoaE (641).png|Hypnosis VSB (338).png|Hypnosis Immunity TVSB216.PNG|Sonic Explosion Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire can absorb and feed off the energy of living beings by sucking on them. Whampire has the ability to fly and is highly agile. Whampire shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. During this same feat, Whampire was completely surrounded, forcing him to create a huge sonic explosion that blew the whole mob away.The Vampire Strikes Back Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires using prehensile feet. According to himself, he does his best thinking while he is upside down. Whampire can see the internal structure (e.g. nerves) and energy of his victims using his infrared vision. Whampire can turn into a bat-like creature.Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 Whampire is immune to other Vladats hypnotizing him, as demonstrated in Lord Transyl's failed attempt to possess the former. Weaknesses BaDGtA51 (451).png|Vulnerability to Sunlight TEoaE (643).png|Hypnosis/Corruptura Ineffectiveness Whampire, like all Vladats, can be harmed by sunlight and cannot stay in such an environment for more than a short period of time. Whampire's explosion ability will not only blow away his opponents, it will also blow away his allies, causing a chance of accidental collateral damage. When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire's Corrupturas will break apart, freeing his victims from their control and returning control of the victims' bodies. Whampire must resist the urge to drain the energy of other lifeforms, especially intelligent beings, making him potentially dangerous to his teammates and other civilians. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble, or are intangible, though they can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and are tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. There are certain beings that both Whampire's hypnosis and Corrupturas are ineffective against, such as other Vladats like himself, and cyborgs like Exo-Skull.The End of an Era Whampire can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none in the conventional sense. History Omniverse *Whampire first appeared in The Vampire Strikes Back, where his DNA was obtained by scanning Lord Transyl and took control of Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo. Afterward, Whampire used the Lovely Duck to break into Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr and battle Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Whampire was selected by mistake and almost burned to death, prompting Max to slam on Whampire's Omnitrix symbol and turn him into Four Arms. *In Malgax Attacks, Whampire battled Malgax and, with the help of Skurd, defeated him. * In The End of an Era, Whampire defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora. * In A New Dawn, Whampire appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Season 6 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (accidental transformation) Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Whampire's name is a portmanteau of "wham", which is onomatopoeic, coming from hitting something very hard, and "vampire". Trivia *Whampire and Lord Transyl are the only remaining Vladats in existence. *Whampire is the second alien in Omniverse who was unlocked via scanning after Kickin Hawk, although only Whampire's DNA was added to the Omnitrix. *Whampire is the only known predatory alien in the Omnitrix. *Whampire replaces Heatblast in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. References Category:Transformations Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males